Just For A Moment
by iluvthejonasbros123
Summary: When Emily wins a contest to meet the jonas brothers, she isnt all that excited,but will she fall for nick in the end? What happened in her past and will it soon come back to get her?
1. Chapter 1

The piercing squeal of my best friend Rachael burned my ears.

"YOU WON! YOU WON!" She bounced on my bed.

"AGH! Stop! Its not a big deal! Dont break my-" CRASH!!

Crap.

" Teehee," Rachael glanced down at the broken lamp on the floor, " Sorry? That lamp didn't cost much...did it?" She smiled nervously.

" Oh nooooo, it only ninety bucks! Why are you making such a big deal about this anyway?" I honestly couldn't tell.

"OMJ! WHY AM I MAKING A BIG DEAL ABOUT THIS??" She jumped from my bed to my desk.

"Yes...yes, i do believe that is what i asked." I swished my bun of messy long red hair from side to side.

" THEY ARE THE JONAS BROTHERS! You kooky nut! YOU ARE MEETING THE JONAS BROTHERS!!"

I rolled my eyes. I was a fan, yes, but only for a couple of songs. Of course Rachael was an obsessed freak about the Jonas Brothers. She thought Joe was a hunk. Honestly, i wasnt as excited as Rachael. At first, i had a small prick of excitment in me, but it had slowly faded.

" PACK! NOW!" She demanded, pulling a red suitcase out from under my pink bed, "I will pick you out an outfit!" She rushed to my closet and pulled out a pink and green onsomble, " OOH! Pink goes good with green..." She whispered into my ear. She did a motion it the air with her fingers, "And look...theres sparkles." She stuffed the outfit into the suitcase.

Though Rachael was seventeen and i was only thirteen, she still acted like a three year old. I was the more quiet one most of the time.

" Now i have to get home and start packing." She skipped to the door and twisted the door nob, right before i pulled her back by her shirt.

"WOAH! Who said i was taking YOU?" I asked, still holding her down. I was taller than her so it wasnt hard.

" What? You HAVE to take me! I looooove you!?" Rachael bowed to my feet.

" Calm down!" I laughed, "Of course i am taking you , you frootloop!"

" WEEEEEEEEE!" Rachaels voice faded as she ran down the stairs and out my front door.


	2. Chapter 2

"OK now, you two," My dad pointed a finger at Rachael and i, "The only reason that i am letting you go alone with Rachael, Emily, is that we have known her forever. Your mother and i agreed to let you go stay with these Jonas Brothers IF you pinky swear that both of you will NOT, under ANY circumstance, come home pregnant."

" Yes sir," Rachael and i both suluted my dad, " No pregnant sir!"

" AND," He added, "When the plane lands back here in a month, my credit card better not have more that one hundred dollars missing!"

I patted my purse, which had the credit card in the left side pocket. HA! That wouldn't be a problem considering i had three hundred dollars in my wallet!

" We have to leave now, you old fart, or we will miss the plane!" Rachael was bouncing up and down, making her blond curls sway gently from side to side.

My dad and i said goodbyes...bla bla bla. We hopped into Rachaels lime green convertible. It had white, leather seats and built in ipod speakers. She claimed that she wasnt rich, but with her giant house, car, imac, ipod, and all of the other stuff she had, she was lying.

" Emily," Rachael looked at me, " I thought that your dad used to be cool with us going everywhere together." She looked confused.

" You know what they say, people change and promises are broken!" I winked.

We got to the airport and gave the lady our free tickets.

" BOY! Parking was a MESS!" Rachael said to me as we boarded the plane.

"Well, its terrible everywhere," A lady walking behind us with a strong accent chimed in, "I used to live in a country. Population three, yet parking was still a nightmare." She shook her head in shame.

The plane ride to California was OK i guess even know i got air sick twice, my seat was kicked by the screaming toddle behind me, and i NEVER GOT MY BAG OF PEANUTS!!

We stumbled into the California airport and instantly came eye to eye with a man holding a sign that said **Emily and Rachael's limo.**It was a yellow Hummer limo with everything that you could ever imagine in it! The best part was the little mints on our seats when we got in.

My phone buzzed in my pocket to the sound of Low by Flo Rida.

"Hullllloooooo? WHATS THE WORD YO?" I spoke into the phone.

" HELLOOOOO SUNSHINNNNEEEE!" It was my mother, "I assume that you got there ok?" She asked.

" Yuh, we ok mommy. The plane left around seven, but we just got here about an hour ago. We are still in the limo. Traffic is terrible here during rush hour!" My stomache growled from hunger, but i tried to control it.

" K! NO IZZIE! YOU CANT-" The other line went silent for a moment but finally my mothers voice sprang back into the conversation, "Your dog just swollowed my watch! I have to get her to the clinic! HAVE FUN!" She demanded in a sweet voice before hanging up on me.

When we got to the house, Rachael and i looked great! Rachael wore jean shorts with a white flowy top. She had golden bangles wrapped around her wrists and had curled her blond hair.

I wore a rocker vintage tee and skinney jeans. My shoes were green converseand my long red hair was straight as usual. I swished my bangs to the side.

Racheal ran up to the heavy wooden door, leaving me with all of the heavy luggage...


End file.
